Computing devices having wireless capabilities may communicatively couple to other devices having wireless capabilities via a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. Also, wireless technologies such as WiGig™, ultra wide band (UWB), Wireless USB™ or WirelessHD™ may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects via a process typically referred to as wireless docking. The high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects using wireless technologies may allow wireless devices to wirelessly dock with devices having one or more input/output devices such as a display, a keyboard, a network interface card, a mouse or a storage device. In some examples, once wirelessly docked, the wireless device may utilize the one or more input/output devices in the same manner as when connected to a wired or physical docking station.
Mobile devices (notebooks, tablets, phones) with wireless display/docking capability might be configured to “auto connect”. This means that when the device is in range with the wireless dock/receiver, it will automatically establish a connection and activate I/O services, for example, stream local display to the remote display. This procedure may happen without requiring the user to login to his mobile device and manually approve the connection each time.
This behavior, while convenient, poses some privacy and security concerns, since the user does not control (and may not even be aware) when his local display is being streamed to the external monitor, and consequently who might be watching it. For example, the user might be standing near his cubicle chatting with a colleague, while his device suddenly discovers the dock, connects to it and then the external monitor lights up with some sensitive presentation that was open on the user's device, so that his colleague can see it.
A method of docking that balances user convenience and user privacy/security is needed.